Thermoplastic pipes are typically used to deliver or convey an assortment of media that may have corrosive chemical properties. For example, polyethylene pipes are commonly used by gas utility companies. Such pipes themselves may be deployed in environments that also subject the exterior of the pipe to corrosive or otherwise physically or chemically damaging conditions causing defects such as gouges, cracks, and joint connections that degrade. There is a need to have a process and a machine that will allow for the reinforcement and fixing of thermoplastic pipe without taking the pipe out of commission.